


Glass Slipper: A Cinderella Story

by Kimmimaru



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Background Relationships, Ballroom Dancing, Cinderella Elements, Crossdressing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, a bit crack-y, comedy?, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: At ShinRa Electric Power Company’s annual ball Zack Fair has his heart set on only one possible date, however, rules state that only male/female partners may attend the ball. He comes up with a devious plan...what could possibly go wrong?





	1. You Will Go To The Ball!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of a story I wrote ages ago, I wanted to put in a few hints of Angeal/Genesis/Sephiroth just because I can. It's pretty much exactly what it says on the tin. A story loosely based on Cinderella. CLOUD WILL GO TO THE BALL! Bippity Boppity Boo!

The envelope was made from old fashioned but expensive parchment, the silver scrollwork glinted in the corners and the fancy writing was almost illegible. Zack sighed and rubbed at the hair on the back of his head, he looked up at the man who had handed him the envelope. “Uh…”

“Yes, Zack, everyone must attend.” Angeal sighed. “You’re an up and coming star, ShinRa want to show you off.” He frowned his disproval at that but obviously not even a First of Angeal’s standing could refuse orders from so high up.

“So…I gotta like…wear a suit and stuff?”

“Yes.” Angeal smiled, softening the blow a little. “All of us, including Sephiroth.” He winked and ruffled Zack’s hair roughly. “Find a date, kid. We wouldn’t want you going in there alone, it’d cause a stir.” With that Angeal walked away, leaving behind a very confused Zack Fair.

The news was everywhere when Zack entered the SOLDIER lounge, it was on the lips of everyone; ShinRa’s Annual Executive Ball. It was the event of the season, the time when ShinRa opened its doors to allow its investors in, a chance for ShinRa to show off their elite fighting force. SOLDIER were required to attend and bring a plus one, none of them had any choice in the matter as ShinRa wanted to squeeze as much money from its investors as humanly possible. Zack sighed and searched the lounge; he spotted Kunsel straight away and made a beeline for him. A couple of his other friends wanted to speak to him but he shook his head and gave them all apologetic smiles. When he reached Kunsel he threw himself into the seat next to him. “It’s awful!” Zack sighed, sinking lower in the seat as Kunsel lowered his book and gave him a frown.  
“What is?” He asked warily. Zack slid into his lap and covered his eyes with one arm.

“I don’t have a date.” He groaned, “Angeal said I had to have one.”

“Oh? What about Miss Flower Girl?”

“She won’t go, Kunsel! She hates…uh…balls.” He amended, glancing around in case someone noticed his near-slip.

“Hmm…well, I can’t help you there. I’m working that night; guard duty.” He grimaced and sighed. “It sucks.”

“You can’t think of anyone who’ll go with me?” Zack moaned.

“What about Cissnei?”

“That’d cause one hell of a stir, huh? A Turk and a SOLDIER.” Zack snorted. “Nah…I need someone else.” He sat up and eyed the room, searching for a potential date.

“Hey, you know you can’t take a guy, right?” Kunsel asked warily.

“Huh? Why not?” Zack frowned, he didn’t remember there being any rules against it.

“Well, it’s for show, isn’t it? Everyone’s gotta have a male or female partner.”

Zack groaned, “Makes my job all the harder.”

“Hm…I seem to remember that Sephiroth refuses to take a date.” Kunsel offered thoughtfully, tapping his fingers on his book as he stared into space through the visor of his helmet. 

“Yeah but c’mon, he’s Sephiroth! Who’s gunna tell him to take a date?” Zack snorted, “I’m just a nobody at the moment, I’ve gotta make a good impress-” Zack’s voice trailed off as he saw a flash of pale blue outside the SOLDIER lounge. He leapt smoothly to his feet, eyes wide with an idea.  
Kunsel watched him with confusion, “Zack?”

“Back in a sec.” Zack waved Kunsel’s protests away before vaulting over another couch and running towards the door. Kunsel sighed when he heard Zack shout a particular name, he shook his head and sniggered to himself.

“Be careful Zack.” He muttered before burying his face back into his book, he had another twenty minutes of break and he wanted to at least finish the chapter.  
“CLOUD! Oi! CLOUD!”

Cloud stumbled to a halt and spun on his heel, he didn’t have much of a chance to brace himself as Zack Fair collided with him. He fell against a door with a thud, all the breath squeezed from his lungs. All he could do was wheeze an approximate greeting as strong, muscled arms encased his tiny frame like a vice. He struggled after the hug went on for longer than his lungs could cope with and Zack laughed before releasing him, Cloud gasped in precious air and bent double. “…Hey…” He managed a weak smile as he looked up into Zack’s guilty face.

“Hey…sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No, I’m ok.” Cloud straightened up to prove the truth of his words and offered a more confident smile. “So, what did you want? I’m-uh-kind of in the middle of something…?” He trailed off, arching a perfect blond eyebrow curiously.

“Weeeell,” Zack gave him another perfectly charming grin full of white teeth, that smile always did something funny to Cloud’s insides. “I’ve gotta go to this ball thing-”  
“The ball?!” Cloud’s eyes widened. “I heard everyone’s gunna be there!”

“Yeah, it’s kinda mandatory.” Zack sighed, “Anyway, I was thinking that seeing as I don’t have a date would you-uh-I mean…well, would you be my date?”  
Cloud took a long moment to process that, somehow his brain seemed to have short-circuited somewhere in the middle of Zack’s hesitant sentence. “Um…wha’?”

“Date. D.A.T.E?” Zack grinned brilliantly and Cloud averted his eyes, lifting one arm to grab the elbow of the other. He stared down at his boots, taking note of the mud caking them. “C’mon, it’ll be fun!” He gazed hopefully at Cloud who was now flushed a rather attractive shade of pink.

“Z-Zack…I really don’t think it’d be a good idea.” He said and took a breath, risking a glance upwards to see the painful disappointment on Zack’s face. “I mean-well-you can only take a girl, right? That’s the rules. I can’t-”

“Hey, don’t worry about that!” Zack glanced around, ensuring they were both alone. “We can find a way around that, just…just tell me you’ll come. I’d really like to go with you.”  
Cloud’s heart didn’t skip a beat, he told it to stop being stupid. “Well…I…”

“Please?” Zack cocked his head to one side, hands pressed palm to palm and a pout on his lips.

Cloud took a deep breath and blew it out again; he closed his eyes to shut out that pretty sight. “Alright.” He agreed finally and opened his eyes again in time to be dragged roughly into a tight embrace. “Ooof!” He gasped as all the air was forcefully crushed from his lungs for the second time within the space a few minutes.

“Thanks, I’ll make sure it’s the best night of your life.” Zack pulled away, holding Cloud by his shoulders as he gazed into his eyes. Already a plan of a deviousness he would normally have associated with Reno, was forming in his mind as he looked down into Cloud pretty face. “I’ll come pick you up at oh nineteen hundred, yeah?”

Cloud nodded once again, a lock of blond hair fell into his eyes and he saw Zack’s gloved hand make a weird spasming motion before he stepped back. Zack offered him one last blinding smile before turning returning to the SOLDIER lounge. Cloud’s heart finally was able to resume its normal pace, he rested against the wall and closed his eyes, a tiny smile lifting the corners of his mouth. A date with Zack Fair, he could hardly believe his luck.

That evening, after finishing his rounds, he raced back to the barracks and took a hasty shower. When he came out, still towelling his hair he found a brown wrapped package on his bunk. He frowned at it and picked it up, a note fell from the paper. He picked the note up, allowing the towel to settle around his shoulders and read it.   
Don’t open this in front of everyone. I’ve had some friends of mine arrange somewhere private for you to change; they’ll wait for you outside your barracks. See you soon, Zack.  
Cloud looked up and caught sight of a figure in a black suit, his stomach tightened as he realised people were staring and whispering behind their hands. He let out a breath and put on some civilian clothes before picking up the parcel and making his way towards the door, head bowed. He found a small girl with curly hair waiting for him, she offered him a knowing smile before beckoning him away. He followed reluctantly, suddenly nervous about what Zack had in store for him. How was he supposed to go on a date to a ball where the only pairs were supposed to be male and female? What the hell was Zack up to?

“So, Zack told me his plan and I’ve gotta say I’m intrigued.” The girl offered him a smirk, eyes sparkling deviously. “A trooper at the ball is unheard of, I can’t wait to see you in the clothes Zack picked out for you.” She giggled and took his hand. “I’m Cissnei by the way and Zack owes me big time for this.” She dragged Cloud down a corridor towards a lift and they climbed inside.

Zack took a breath, adjusting his thin black tie for the hundredth time. Angeal eyed him critically before shaking his head, “You look fine, Zack. Why’re you so nervous anyway?”  
Zack offered his mentor a grin, “Because of my date.” He said carefully.

“Oh?” Angeal smirked, “Who is she?”

“Just a girl I know.” Zack shrugged casually and focussed back on his reflection in the mirror, he smoothed back his hair and stared at his own image. “Her name’s…Cl-audia.” He winced at his near-slip and glanced at Angeal in the mirror, his mentor didn’t appear to be paying attention so he let out a quiet sigh. He hoped Cloud wouldn’t be scared off by his plan; maybe he had gone too far? He should have said something but it was too late now. “Do and be damned.” He muttered to himself, frowning into the mirror.

“What was that?” Angeal was shrugging his broad shoulders into his tuxedo jacket and he took a moment to glance over at his pupil.

“Huh? Oh…nothing…” Zack cleared his throat, hiding a small blush as he grabbed his own jacket. He flung it over his shoulder, one finger tucked into the tag. “I’m going to pick up Claudia now, I’ll meet you there.”

Angeal nodded absently and Zack left the apartment.

Cloud gazed at himself in the mirror of what turned out to be a girls bathroom somewhere on a floor he’d never been. His mouth was open in shock at what he was beholding, it was surreal. Zack’s gift had turned out to be a beautiful dress made from satin; the bodess shimmered in the stark lights in the ceiling. The skirt was flared and came to rest just at his ankles to reveal a pair of satin heels, each adorned with a cute little bow. The dress was a pale blue that seemed to make his eyes glow as if he’d been enhanced with Mako. He wore false nails, making his fingers look more feminine and the wig matched his hair colour perfectly. Cissnei had styled it into ringlets that rested on his shoulders and a pale blue rose rested just above his ear. He wore skin-coloured stockings and a purse that matched his dress and shoes. His make-up was understated but enhanced his cheek bones, somehow Cissnei had even made his jaw line look a little less masculine (not that there was much masculine about him in the first place). The transformation was astounding; he could easily pass for a girl…as long as he didn’t actually speak. Cissnei admired her work with bright eyes before grinning, “Well, what do you think Claudia?” She giggled.

“I…I…don’t really…I don’t look anything like myself.” He whispered hoarsely, shock and a little awe heavy in his voice. 

“Isn’t that the point?”

“I guess…” Cloud trailed off as there was a knock at the door. Cissnei pressed a finger to her lips and went to answer it, he heard soft mutters and Cissnei’s laugh before she returned and folded her arms across her chest.

“Your date's here.” She said in a sing song voice.

Cloud took a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous. He swallowed and took one last look at himself, noting the soft pale pink lipstick on his lips that made them look fuller and more pouty than he’d ever seen them. He adjusted his false breasts and straightened his shoulders, giving Cissnei a sharp nod before striding confidently towards the door.  
Zack waited in the hallway nervously, shifting from one foot to the other. When he heard the familiar clack of heels against tiles he turned and straightened his tie. The door opened and Zack smiled but it fell from his face when Cloud stepped out of the bathroom and looked up at him. Zack’s breath stopped in his throat, time seemed to slow down. It was a stupid moment of cliché’s but he couldn’t help it. Cloud’s cheeks heated and he averted his eyes, fingers clasping the tiny handbag as he shifted nervously. “…wow…” Zack muttered, his voice was rough and he had to clear his throat before trying to talk again. “Holy Shiva, you look amazing.” 

Cloud looked up and a nervous smile lifted his lips, “Really? I dunno…I’ve never done this before…”

“You’ll be the envy of the ball, Cloud.” Zack assured him, offering his arm.

Cloud looked him up and down and felt his own chest tighten, Zack had never looked more handsome. He wore a black waistcoat over a white shirt with a thin black tie and suspenders, his coat was draped over his arm and on his feet were a pair of very shiny dress shoes. “You look…pretty good yourself, SOLDIER.” Cloud replied huskily, taking Zack’s arm and allowing himself to be led down the hallway.

Sephiroth leaned against the wall outside the ballroom, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. He listened absently to those inside chattering excitedly, the ping of the elevator made him look up. He saw his two friends walking towards him, both wearing similar outfits. “You’re late.” He drawled as Genesis reached his side, “I’ve been here for thirty six minutes and fifty-five seconds.” 

Genesis rolled his eyes, “We’re fashionably late, Sephiroth.”

“Come on you two, at least wait until dinners over before you start fighting.” Angeal sighed, glancing back down the hallway with a slightly concerned frown.  
Genesis noted his expression and followed his gaze, “Missing your puppy?”

“Hm, he said he’d be here-ah!”

The lift doors opened to reveal Zack and a girl, it was someone Angeal had never seen before but he noted how pretty she was. Zack spotted them and waved exuberantly, his smile wide as he dragged the slightly more reluctant girl behind him. “Angeal! Hey! This is Claudia!” He said as soon as he reached his mentor, “Claudia this is Angeal Hewley, Genesis Rhapsodos and of course Sephiroth.”

Genesis’ cool eyes regarded the girl a long moment before he took her hand in his own with a smile, “Enchanted.” He said and kissed the back, causing the girl to flush and lower her big blue eyes. Angeal frowned, certain he’d seen those same eyes somewhere else, however Sephiroth’s greeting made the thought slide from his mind as it was his turn to say hello. He shook the girls hand and noted a few strange calluses, something he would have expected from a swordsman but this tiny creature didn’t look as if she’d even seen a sword let alone touched one. 

“We’d better go inside.” Sephiroth’s deep baritone interrupted Angeal’s suspicion and he released the girl’s fingers and turned to the doors. “It was pleasant to meet you Miss Claudia; I hope you enjoy your evening.” He looked into the girls eyes and her breath caught, her hand rose to her chest as her lips parted. Zack saw her expression and wrinkled his nose a little, Angeal recognised jealousy when he saw it and stifled a smile as Zack took her arm again and pulled her towards the open ballroom doors.  
Genesis curled his fingers into Sephiroth’s hair absently as he shifted his weight onto one hip, “That girl isn’t all she appears to be.” He said absently, tugging Sephiroth to his side with more than a little possessiveness. Angeal sighed as Sephiroth shot an irritated glance at Genesis who’s free hand was on his hip, shifting aside a little bit of shirt that had come un-tucked to seek out skin. Angeal slipped closer and pushed some errant hair back from Genesis’ face.

“Doesn’t matter; let’s get in there before we’re missed.” He said, offering a smile before turning away. A hand came down hard on his ass and he jumped a little, turning and sending a glare at Genesis who was wide eyed and innocent looking. “Just go.” He muttered, rubbing his sore cheek through his trousers.

“What? I can’t help it if you both look so damn hot in tuxedos, can I? I blame you.” Genesis shrugged elegantly before sweeping past them and into the hall.


	2. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A difficult chapter to write because Cloud doesn't say much but he's got such a deep voice it would be kind of a give away if he did speak (and yeah, I know that's just his VA but I like his VA so that's how I imagine his voice). I hope you enjoy my readers! Thanks for all the lovely comments, it's really great to see people are enjoying it!

The Ballroom was lavishly decorated; the second Cloud stepped over the threshold he was hit by crimson and gold decorations. Ribbons had been strewn carelessly around the floor, a large glittering ball hung from the ceiling, suspended over a glossy dance floor where even now several couples were circling. The air was full of the scent of mingling perfumes, delicious buffet food and men’s cologne; sweet, spicy and mouth watering all at once. Cloud’s eyes grew wide as he admired the small round tables scattered throughout the room, each covered with a plain white cloth and decorated with sets of gold and crimson candles. People’s voices rose above the lilting music coming from a small band in the corner; waiters flitted to and fro carrying stacks of food and precariously balanced drinks. The entire event reeked of money and high society, something Cloud had only ever dreamed about back home in his tiny bedroom high up in the mountains. He caught his breath as Zack leaned close, breath brushing his cheek;

“Quite impressive, huh? I almost had a heart attack when I first saw it all. My Ma would’ve keeled right over if she saw just how much food these high society freaks throw away.” A waiter passed by with beautiful crystal glasses filled to the brim with champagne, he snatched two from the tray and handed one to Cloud who took his in a shaking hand. He generally wasn’t much for drinking but he was too overwhelmed and needed something to stop his head spinning. Zack’s hand curled around his waist, strong fingers digging into his hip as he ushered Cloud further into the room. As they passed, people turned to stare, their eyes sliding from Zack to Cloud and widening a little in seeming surprise. Cloud felt heat in his cheeks; he lowered his eyes and downed the liquid in his glass. The bubbles were kind of pleasant and to his surprise the drink was dry and not too sweet, something he was grateful for. As soon as he had finished his glass a waiter saw it and the empty was whisked away, replaced quickly by another full one. Cloud blinked numbly at it. Zack pulled him towards the buffet table and snatched up two plates, filling them with tiny little morsels that Cloud raised an eyebrow at in scepticism. 

“Try ‘em.” Zack insisted, grinning around a mouthful of what looked like salmon. “Shooo goo’.”

Cloud picked up a round pastry thing and nibbled delicately, he hummed in appreciation and Zack nodded his approval. He felt eyes on him and turned to see a couple eyeing Zack with small frowns of disproval, Zack saw where Cloud’s eyes were and grinned broadly. “Hi, Zack Fair SOLDIER Second Class! Nice to meet you!” He held out his hand, causing the woman to sniff loudly in open disgust.

“Country.” She muttered to the man with her and Zack giggled as they walked away huffily.

“Ah, I forgot how much I loved doing that. Never been to a shindig this fancy but when I first made Third, I got some sort of welcome ceremony thing and a few snobs turned up then to check out the talent. Got the same reaction. Good times.” He stuffed another salmon thing in his mouth and chewed loudly, horrifying a large woman in a pink frilly dress. Cloud hid a snort behind his hand and averted his eyes. 

“Zack, stop acting like a caveman. Honestly!”

Zack swallowed his food and turned guiltily to see his mentor glowering down at him, huge arms folded across a chest that was barely contained by his shirt. Zack rubbed at his hair, grinning guiltily while Cloud turned his back to cover a laugh, he took a sip of his drink to calm himself but almost choked when a hand rested on his lower back. He turned watering eyes to the person touching him and found himself face to face with Genesis Rhapsodos who was smirking at him as if he could see every lie Cloud had ever told. Cloud stepped back, gently bumping into Zack who put a hand on his waist to steady him. “Are you enjoying yourself so far, Miss Claudia?” Genesis purred, leaning one hip against the buffet table and picking up a little ball of puff pastry filled with some sort of smoked fish, he popped it into his mouth, swallowed and took a long sip of champagne. 

Cloud shivered a little under Genesis’ intense blue stare but managed a small, shy smile as he looked down at his pretty shoes. He nodded his head, curls bobbing against his shoulders. Zack’s presence was a comfort and when he rubbed soothing circles into Cloud’s hip he felt more able to meet Genesis’ gaze. Genesis hummed under his breath, eyes narrowing as he reached out with two fingers and tilted Cloud’s chin up so that he could better see into those stunning baby-blues. “I have to ask but…have we met before?”  
Cloud’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, however, Zack came to his rescue. “Nah, I doubt it. She’s not from around here, only just moved to Midgar recently.” He smiled and shoved a glass into Cloud’s hand, Cloud downed it and slammed it onto the table beside him; taking a moment to regain his composure before returning his eyes to Zack.

“Genesis, leave her alone. She’s obviously shy.” Angeal sighed, moving to Genesis’ side and handing him a plate of his favourite hors d’oeuvres. Cloud spotted Angeal’s hand slide up Genesis’ side and his eyes widened in surprise before he looked away quickly, lest they think he was gawping. 

“I see. Well, I’m sure I’ll have plenty of other chances to get to know her. Come on, Angeal, let’s find Sephiroth…It’s about time we rescued him from the President and all those sycophants.” He put aside his plate and offered Cloud a knowing smile, eyes sparkling like gems as he nodded his head politely before taking Angeal’s hand, their fingers linking intimately. Cloud glanced at Zack who didn’t seem surprised to see such displays of intimacy between his mentor and his mentor’s friend. Cloud let it go; it was none of his business, although the fanclubs would pay through the nose for such juicy gossip. He couldn’t imagine ShinRa being too pleased however, seeing as they were SOLDIER’s poster boys, they had to have the appearance of being ‘available’ to fans it increased publicity. 

Half an hour later and Cloud was feeling comfortably tipsy, he was sat with Zack at one cosy table where they could lean close and whisper to each other. Zack’s fingers were warm against his own as they entwined on top of the table cloth, Cloud found himself having to stifle laughter more often than not as Zack kept up a rather rude running commentary on the guests. He was surprised to find that he was having a rather excellent time, despite the vague discomfort that people might find out the truth about his identity. A few other SOLDIER’s came over to greet them but they didn’t see Angeal, Genesis or Sephiroth all that often, it seemed the President was intent on showing them off to prospective investors like a favourite toy collection. Cloud was suddenly very glad he wasn’t them in that moment. The few glances he caught of Sephiroth he looked miserable and he always had either Angeal of Genesis hovering around him, obviously for moral support or, as Zack joyously put it; to ensure he didn’t lose his shit and murder everyone within a ten mile radius. Cloud giggled at that, and Zack beamed brightly. 

Suddenly the music changed and Zack’s eyes lit up like fireworks, it took Cloud’s breath away and he gasped as Zack pulled him to his feet. He swayed but somehow managed to stay upright as Zack made a very formal bow, Cloud laughed appreciatively and tried his best to offer a curtsy. Zack took his hand and kissed it, winking at him as he did so; “Would the lovely lady have this dance with me?”

Cloud nodded and Zack dragged him onto the dance floor, his heels clicked as he stepped onto the highly polished wood. It seemed Zack recognised the slow waltz, he smiled down at Cloud who was just drunk enough to forget he couldn’t dance. Zack took his hand and placed it at his waist when he realised Cloud was just going to stand there and stare stupidly at him, he grinned as he clasped their hands together, elbows high. “Straighten your back, that’s it. Now, just follow me as best you can.”

It was slow enough that Cloud didn’t stumble too often and he was most surprised to realise that he wasn’t crushing Zack’s feet every other step. However, it took him a while before he relaxed. Zack held him close, a tiny frown of concentration on his forehead as he internally counted his steps. “I had lessons forced on me by Angeal.” He admitted, grinning as he turned them so Cloud’s skirt swayed about his legs in a soft rustle of satin. Cloud smiled in reply and tried to look down at his feet but Zack nudged him, “Look at me.” He insisted beneath his breath, “You look beautiful tonight.”

Cloud’s breath caught, his eyes grew wide and a flush spread across his cheeks. He realised that he was totally unable to look away from Zack, even if he wanted to. “Z-Zack…” He breathed as he started to feel the stares of everyone, they burned and he started to fear that they all knew. 

“Shh, it’s ok. You’re with me.”

“They’re all looking.”

“I know.” Zack grinned and turned, “Can’t say that I blame them, you’re gorgeous.”

“Stop it.” Cloud hissed, unable to keep the bubble of laughter inside. He shook his head and pushed Zack playfully in the chest. “You’re an idiot.”

“And you’re hot, what can I say?”

Cloud gave up with a sigh and shake of his head. “You know, I’m not a girl. I’ve got a cock under these damn lacy panties.”

Zack stumbled, eyes going wider and brighter as he gaped stupidly at Cloud for a moment before he cleared his throat and frowned seriously. “I didn’t give you any panties.” He hissed into Cloud’s ear as he pulled him closer to cover for his cock-up. 

“Oh…” Cloud looked around with wide eyes as if expecting to see Cissnei giggling at him. “She said you got them.”

“Well…” Zack cleared his throat again and tried to get back into the rhythm of the song. “What colour are they?”

Cloud met Zack’s eyes and allowed a smirk to curl his lips, he stood on tip-toe as the song came to an end and whispered; “Guess you gotta find out later, huh?” Before stepping away and falling into a surprisingly perfect curtsy. He rose as Zack bowed back before turning dramatically, his skirts swirling around his ankles as he trotted off back to the buffet table. He was hungry.

He was filling another plate when a hot hand came to land on his hip, Cloud smirked to himself before raising his head, his lips parted to greet Zack before he found himself looking at someone who was definitely not Zack. His voice dried up in his throat along with his confidence, he swallowed with difficulty as he realised he was face-to-face with none other than Heidegger. Head of public safety. His boss. 

“Hey there beautiful, how are you this fine evening?” He grinned behind his massive beard, revealing a broken tooth. His expression made his scar crinkle and Cloud stepped back in shock, eyes wide and face flushed from dancing. “Where’s your escort? I saw you enter with Fair? Well, I’d ditch him for a real man.” Heidegger wiggled his caterpillar eyebrows and Cloud noted he had crumbs in his beard and the front of his uniform was stained with some sort of sauce. “Shy are we? Well, we can work around that. Come with me and I can give you anything you want, money, power, fame…what do you say?” He had Cloud trapped against the wall, his breath reeking of alcohol and some other foul thing. Cloud turned his head to the side and screwed his eyes shut, baring his teeth in an automatic grimace of disgust. He wasn’t entirely sure what happened next, looking back he thought it was the fact that Heidegger’s hand was sliding slowly up the inside of his thigh, over the top of his dress. It seemed to make something snap inside him, he reared back, training kicking in before making the worst mistake of his short life…

Heidegger yelped loudly when Cloud’s forehead cracked him straight on the bridge of his nose. As the fat man fell back a pace, Cloud moved forward, hiking his dress up to his thighs to reveal the tops of his stockings. Every eye in the ball was on him as he snarled viciously and brought the heel of his shoe smack straight into Heidegger’s chest. Heidegger fell like a giant tree in the forest, it was almost in slow motion as Cloud slowly regained his senses and realised with sickening dread that his career and potentially his entire life was over…

He was fucked.

And not in the way he’d hoped.

He did the only thing he could think to do in his panic; he fled.


	3. Even Miracles Take A Little Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hoorah! :D Thank you all for the wonderful encouragement, please, feel free to leave concrit if I make mistakes (I have done, I know) so long as it is constructive I really don't mind! Anyway, please continue to enjoy.

Sephiroth leaned against the wall just outside the doors to the ballroom, he sighed heavily, already unbearably exhausted. The sounds within the hall were low enough to give him room to think and breathe; he let his eyes close as he tried to steady himself. It was then that he realised the entire room had gone utterly, deadly silent. His eyes snapped open and he pushed himself away from the wall, had something happened? Was the president ok? It would be just his luck to leave the hall for a split second only to have the president assassinated in his absence. Hojo would make him regret it. Just as he was about to charge back in he heard the distinct sound of high heels on wood and then carpet, someone was running his way. He froze just to the side of the doors as they were flung open to reveal the girl Zack had brought to the ball, she didn’t seem to notice Sephiroth as she fled down the hall, holding her skirts up so she didn’t trip. Her face was a picture of terror and her hair was a mess of tangled blond curls. Briefly she tripped on the edge of the red carpet lining the hall, a soft gasp filling the air before she hurried on again. The elevator dinged as it opened to reveal a few late arrivals and the girl dashed inside, slamming her hand against the buttons seemingly at random. The revellers looked at her in bewilderment but the doors soon closed and they shrugged it off, heading Sephiroth’s way. Sephiroth hummed curiously to himself as he spotted a single blue slipper lying on its side on the crimson carpet, he bent and picked it up curiously just as the doors opened behind him again and Zack Fair came bolting out after the girl. “She’s gone, Zack.” Sephiroth said, halting the Second Class in his tracks, forcing him to turn to look at him.

“G-Gone?”

“Yes. What happened?”

“Well…” Zack sighed in obvious frustration and frowned darkly at the wall, “Heidegger happened.” He grumbled.

Sephiroth tilted his head curiously, his expression remaining impassive but his eyes glittering like deep pools of mako. “That does not explain-” He was cut off by a familiar, grating bellow. Zack winced violently and turned to the doors as they were slammed wide open and a furious, red-faced Heidegger stormed into the hall with two men in blue fatigues behind him. 

“I WANT THAT GIRL FOUND, DO YOU HEAR ME?! FOUND AND ARRESTED! SHE’S A TERRORIST! SHE ATTACKED ME!”

Gasps echoed through the ball room, and Zack opened his mouth to snap angrily but Sephiroth grabbed him roughly by the arm and dragged him away before Heidegger could spot him. He leaned close as he guided Angeal’s wayward pup towards the elevator, “Do not antagonise him, Zack. Just go find your date and make sure they’re not recognised. Do you understand me? I will try to cover for you. Go.” He shoved Zack roughly into the lift and jabbed the button that would take him to the basic military barracks. Zack didn’t have time to wonder how Sephiroth knew as the lifts doors closed on Heidegger’s enraged screams, he caught a brief glimpse of the young President’s son looking almost joyful at all the drama before the doors closed on him and he was headed down.

Sephiroth looked down at the delicate slipper in his hand, he heard Heidegger’s heavy breathing behind him and smelt the powerful odour of spilled alcohol. Slowly he turned and looked down at the Head of Public Safety. Heidegger was red faced, his beard and the front of his green uniform-decorated in medals he hadn’t really earned-were dripping. A nervous man in blue handed him a cloth and Heidegger snatched it roughly from the man’s hands and wiped furiously at his face. “Sephiroth, find that girl!” He demanded and Sephiroth’s eyebrow rose, out of the corner of his eye he saw Angeal and Genesis move silently to his side. They both took places at each of his shoulders, a silent and threatening presence. 

“With all due respect, sir,” Angeal began in a slow, gentle voice, “We are not under your jurisdiction, you cannot issue orders to SOLDIER unless it’s a time of war-”

“THIS IS WAR YOU FOOL!” Heidegger screamed, hands balling into two ham-sized fists at his sides. He took two steps forward but none of the three SOLDIER’s moved back. “I WAS VICIOUSLY ATTACKED BY WHAT WAS CLEARLY A MEMBER OF AVALANCHE!”

The guests who had gathered outside the ballroom gasped in horror at the implication, many shared scared looks and started to drift towards the elevators. Rufus ShinRa’s loud scoff was heard over the low mutters of guests; President ShinRa glared his son into silence. “Heidegger, I think it unlikely that AVALANCHE would have been able to infiltrate our party.” The President said calmly, putting a hand on Heidegger’s shoulder. “The Turks-”

“ARE INCOMPETENT!” Heidegger screamed, shrugging away from the President and glaring around at the sudden appearance of several black-suited people who had just stepped out of the shadows. The Turks shared unamused glances with each other; Reno rolled his eyes behind Heidegger’s back and ended up with an elbow in his ribs from Rude.   
“Sir, if I may?” Veld, the Director of Administrative Research, stepped forward and addressed the President who waved him on with a heavy sigh. “I can promise you that no member of AVALANCE was present at the party.” He assured them all, glancing at Heidegger with cold, calculating eyes. “We performed the mandatory background checks on every guest, they were all clean.”

“Then who was that girl?!” Heidegger demanded, his rage subsiding only a little.

Veld paused, a frown crossing his face briefly, “…Well…She wasn’t an invited guest, sir. She was a plus one and must have been added to the list last minute. I will check to see if we have any records of her.”

“We should ask the SOLDIER who brought her.” Rufus said, eyes alight with badly suppressed glee. The drama had made his night. “If anyone knows anything it’ll be him.” He suggested reasonably.

Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis shared looks, communicating silently before the President spoke up. “Sephiroth?”

“Sir?” Sephiroth’s back went rigid at the tone of command and he looked into the President’s blue eyes.

“Find that boy and have him come see us up in my office, let’s see if we cannot resolve all this without the need for extreme force.” He sounded fed up, almost bored. It was likely he was angry that his big ball had turned into a potential scandal.

“As you wish, sir.” Sephiroth bowed his head a little before turning around gracefully, the slipper still clutched in one hand. Genesis and Angeal followed him to the elevator.

The President turned to Veld and his Turks, “Get me everything you can on the girl.” He demanded, “If there’s even the tiniest chance she was hired by AVALANCHE then I want to know. And keep this out of the hands of the press, the last thing we need now are the rags running sensationalised headlines tomorrow.”

Veld nodded, “Yes sir.”

XXX

Zack searched everywhere. He asked Cloud’s squad and none of them knew where he was, he checked the communal showers, the bunks, even the crappy excuse for a common room and found no sign of him. Finally he pulled his PHS out of his pocket and sent a text, hoping Cloud would get back to him. As he waited he began making his slow way up to the SOLDIER floor, he sighed despondently as he waited in the lift with both hands knitted together at the back of his head. He gazed up at the ceiling and ruminated on what a disaster his evening had turned into, he wished he hadn’t left Cloud’s side, even for a minute; despite the fact that the President himself had called him over to show off ShinRa’s latest potential hero. When the lift doors opened he stepped out and checked his PHS again, still Cloud hadn’t got back to him. He chewed his lip in worry as he walked down the corridor towards his quarters, texting as he went and almost bumped straight into Angeal. 

He looked up and caught Angeal’s stern expression, “Uh-hey! I-uh-didn’t see you there.”

“Mm.” Angeal sighed heavily, large shoulders slumping a little as he unfolded his arms from his chest and put a large hand on his students shoulder. He squeezed gently and began to steer him back the way he’d come, Zack went without question. “The President has requested you in his office.”

Zack hung his head, arms hanging limply by his sides. “Aw shit!” He cursed.

“Indeed.” Angeal’s lips quirked upward in a small smile, “Just tell them everything you know, Zack. You’re not in trouble.”

“Maybe not but h-she is.” Zack glanced sideways at Angeal as they entered the elevator and Angeal hit the button for the sixty-ninth floor, he swiped his keycard and the doors closed. 

“Maybe, it depends on her real motives.” Angeal looked at his student and narrowed his eyes, “Who was she, Zack?”

Zack swallowed and edged away, eyes on the lights before him. “Um…just…just someone I met…” He muttered, scuffing his shoe on the floor.

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that?” Angeal sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair and frowning at the wall. 

“But I-”

Angeal cut him off with a raised hand, “I don’t want to know.” He insisted. “Whatever she is, whoever she is, as long as you swear to me she isn’t a threat to ShinRa I’ll let it go.”  
Zack looked Angeal in the eye, “I swear she’s not a threat, Angeal.”

Angeal nodded and ruffled Zack’s hair gently, “Ok. Just…try to be more convincing with the President.”

Zack grinned, “Sure.”

The president’s office was huge, it wasn’t the first time Zack had been there but somehow it seemed larger than before. He was ushered to the huge desk where President ShinRa sat leaning back with his hands laced and resting on his portly belly, he eyed Zack with a cool expression. Behind him stood Tseng and Reno, Zack met Tseng’s eyes but got no response from him and it only deepened his nerves. 

“Zack Fair, SOLDIER 2nd Class.” Tseng said, taking the lead on the interview. “The President has asked you here to answer a few questions about your date.”  
Zack reached up and ruffled his hair, putting on an easy grin, “Yeah, she was pretty hot, right?”

Tseng arched an eyebrow and Reno grinned, neither replied though. “Can you tell us her name?”

“She told me it was Claudia.” Zack replied instantly, perhaps there was a way for Cloud to avoid trouble, he thought. If they continued to be convinced he was female then his real identity wouldn’t be discovered. This thought galvanised him and he relaxed. 

“Did she give you a surname?” The President asked.

“…Uh…No, sir.” Zack replied, shifting and grimacing. “Maybe I should’ve asked.”

“That would have been sensible.” The President sighed heavily, “Do you know anything more about her?”

 

“She moved to Midgar not long ago…but-uh…that’s all really. I’ll be honest and say I wasn’t really thinking with my brain when I asked her out, sir.”

ShinRa smirked and chuckled, “No, she was quite a beauty I’ll admit.”

Zack thought he did very well at hiding his cringe, he had forgotten that the President had a thing for young blonds. Tseng had written down what little information Zack could give them and he offered Zack a small, private smile.

XXX

Cloud looked at the latest slew of text messages on his PHS and sighed, Zack was really desperate to get hold of him but he just couldn’t bring himself to answer. He had gone to the bathroom Cissnei had helped him dress in earlier right after his monumental fuck-up and now he was locked in a cubical, dressed in his uniform and trying to reign in his panic. Everyone must know by now, it was inevitable really, he shouldn’t have gone. He shouldn’t have allowed Zack to convince him it was a good idea. Why had he allowed his desire for his friend to cloud his judgement? He groaned heavily and put his head in his hands, his phone digging into his temple as he scrubbed roughly at his hot face. It was stupid. It was all so stupid. He was going to be killed or worse, sacked. He had no money and there was no way he was going to crawl back to Nibelheim with his tail between his legs. Disgraced, no money, no hope…he’d end up working for Don Corneo in sector six, a prostitute. No. No. He couldn’t let that happen, his mother would travel all the way to Midgar and physically strangle him herself if she heard. He stood up, a determined frown on his face as he took several deep breaths. He had to face the music, now was not the time to quit. He was a Strife and Strife’s never gave up. He exited the stall and stepped into the main area, his boots hit the tiled floor with satisfying thuds, he was glad to be rid of the shoes. His feet had really started to hurt. He had the dress in a bag over his shoulder (provided before the ball by Cissnei), it was inconspicuous and easy to tote around. He stepped out of the toilet and checked the coast was clear before moving back towards the elevator to return to his barracks and hopefully grab a shower before going to bed and trying to sleep.


End file.
